greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody That I Used to Know
is the tenth episode of the tenth season and the 206th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Ben worries that a casual conversation with Derek could potentially cause issues for Bailey. Cristina turns to Shane as tension grows with Meredith. And April’s upcoming wedding makes for an uncomfortable situation between Jackson and Stephanie. Meanwhile, Meredith plans a Thanksgiving dinner at her house. Full Summary Bailey is twisting her fingers again, like we previously saw. Meanwhile, we see flashbacks of her infection storyline of last season. Ben and Bailey are getting ready to leave for work, and Ben notices how Bailey keeps on unpacking some of the stuff in her purse, only to put the stuff back in directly after. Arizona wakes up on the couch as Callie leaves her bedroom. She asks Arizona if she slept okay, and Arizona says she slept great. As Derek is packing Zola's bag, he's telling Meredith about the article he's writing. By brushing his teeth, he came up with a genious idea for his brain project. Meredith hands their son to him as she goes to check on Zola. Owen and Emma are in a conference room, and she puts down a plate of muffins. She has information on a specific type of teratomas, which she'll be reading today at the hospital to prepare a grant proposal. For that, she wants quiet, though she allows Owen to come and check on her every now and then. Owen sits down next to her. Outside the room, Cristina joins Callie and April and welcomes back Callie, who's happy to be back after spending all the time in the courtroom. Callie and April inform her that Emma is here to do her homework on her day off, and that she brought muffins. Cristina finds it odd and watches her and Owen for a while, and then walks off. April and Callie then agree that it's actually sweet. Jo informs Meredith that Richard wants another treadmill test, even though he failed his last one "like two minutes ago". Meredith says she'll like into it, when Stephanie approaches her with lab results. "You're on my service again?" she asks Stephanie, clearly irritated. She tells her she has to go check on "pancreas lady." She shows Meredith the labs. Stephanie tells the patient that they won't be able to remove the tumor. To be continued Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Valerie Mahaffey as Donna Kaufman *Gordon Clapp as Victor Kaufman *Marguerite Moreau as Dr. Emma Marling *Mekenna Melvin as Katie *Paul Eiding as Stan Co-Starring *Kristin Lindquist as Lenore *Melissa Center as Ashley Glazier *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse *Emily Berry as Screaming Woman Uncredited *Mark Cirillo as Mr. Holmes *Danielle Lebens as Mrs. Holmes *Natalie Weissman as Ella Holmes Medical Notes Nathan Glazier *Diagnosis: Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome *Doctors: **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical resident) *Treatment: Valve from 3-D printer Ella Holmes *Diagnosis: Femur break *Doctors: **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical resident) *Treatment: External Fixation Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Gotye. *This episode scored million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 10x10-1.jpg 10x10-2.jpg 10x10-3.jpg 10x10-4.jpg 10x10-5.jpg 10x10-6.jpg 10x10-7.jpg 10x10-8.jpg 10x10-9.jpg 10x10-10.jpg 10x10-11.jpg 10x10-12.jpg 10x10-13.jpg 10x10-14.jpg 10x10-15.jpg 10x10-16.jpg 10x10-17.jpg 10x10-18.jpg 10x10-19.jpg 10x10-20.jpg 10x10-21.jpg Quotes Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes